


Lucid

by cinnamonbananas



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is an asshole, Angst, Dark Humor, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Alucard, OC falls into castlevania universe, Pre Sumi and Taka, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbananas/pseuds/cinnamonbananas
Summary: She didn’t expect him to believe her. He didn’t. Least of all, she didn’t expect him to help her, but he did. He gave her life. And she gave him his.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lucid

Curiosity was a strange thing. Perhaps it was an invisible line connected to Rowan's heart, pulling her deeper into the darkness of the forest as she trudged through the woods. Evergreen needles whipped at her face as the night wind gusted about, drawing goosebumps from her flesh. _Cold._

This had to be a strange dream, Rowan supposed. She couldn’t muster up any other explanation, especially given the fact that she last remembered nodding off in her bath last night. Questions buzzed throughout her head, inquiring how and why she came to dream such a forest, but most of all, why it all felt very _real._ Real down to the smell of pine in the air, to the feeling of cold wind wafting against her skin. She didn’t know where she was going, realized she didn’t care to know. She simply kept walking where her curiosity pulled her.

Rowan’s mind stopped short as she entered a clearing. A grassy field gave way to a looming castle, jagged and colossal in its presence. Almost menacing. The structure was dark, and she squinted to make out any details in the moonlight. She had to strain her neck up just to distinguish the silhouette of the castle in the sky. It seemed to scream a thousand warnings to stay away. Ominous.

The invisible line pulled her further into the clearing, tempting her to come closer to the castle. She made it before the steps. Inexplicably, her heart started beating faster, almost like a warning.

“This doesn’t feel right,” she whispered.

“What doesn’t feel right?” a voice asked from behind her.

Rowan shrieked. “ _What the fuck?!”_

She spun around to an empty clearing. Her heart started jack-hammering in her chest.

“Wh-who’s there?” She stammered, turning around once more. “Answer me! Or else I will cut you with this- this branch!” She gesticulated wildly. Upon realizing she held no such branch, Rowan made her hands into fists and brought them up to her face.

_It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream. Come at me, stranger. I will get you!_

“Those fists won’t do very well against me.” That voice again. Almost melodic, Rowan thought, before she felt a gust of wind rush past her.

 _It’s behind me,_ she realized, her blood running cold. Time seemed to slow down to a sluggish state, Rowan's heart pumping even harder through her ribcage as she gulped and took a deep breath. She slowly turned her neck around before coming face to face with golden eyes and a set of fangs floating above her.

“Boo.”

Rowan screamed. Dropped all her pretenses and ran, past the golden eyed ghost, and back into the woods she had come from. Pine needles scratched her along the way, eliciting remarkably sharp pain for being in a dream. She ran for her life, hyperventilating and gasping until she had run out of breath to keep running. Only then did she see fit to tuck herself against the bark of a tree for shelter, curling into herself and desperately closing her eyes to find sleep once more.

“I had better fucking be in my bed when I wake up,” she growled.

* * *

Back in the clearing, a lone figure levitated before the castle. Golden hair floated freely in the wind as the figure gracefully touched the ground.

“Well.” Alucard smirked, a twinkle in his eye. “That was too easy. And almost a little too fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome! <3 This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted on Archive of Our Own. I haven't written in a long time. I love Castlevania and have been totally intrigued by the character development Alucard has gone through, as well as struck by his loneliness. I'm hoping to find a balance between a darker toned story and the witty humor we all know and love from Alucard, so we'll see how this goes! I would love to know what you think so far if you would be kind enough to leave a comment :)


End file.
